


Minari is not alone

by ArinaKuga



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #getwellsoonmina, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Healing, OT9 - Freeform, Tiny bit of Angst, just me trying to cope, real tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga
Summary: Mina is not alone. Never alone.





	Minari is not alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is freeform writing. Expect grammar error. I feel soft today so yeah. This fic was created in a day alongside my report :p

Everything is chaotic this lovely morning in the household. All because they were getting ready to go out and do things that do not involve work. JYP had miraculously given them a month off before the start of their hectic schedule and the girls are milking this opportunity to the very last drop.

Everyone had their own agenda and schedule. Tzuyu wanted to go to the newly opened dog cafe, dragging Dahyun and Chaeyoung along with her (not that they mind). Momo and Sana are going shopping for clothes because it’s one of the ways they disassociate out of this reality. 2yeon are going out on a romantic date together and had warned the others if they come close to them, they will not hesitate to whoop their asses on sight, press or no press. While Jihyo, the muscly goddess that she is, opted to go to the gym because she has a goal in mind. Crushing a watermelon between her rock-hard thighs or die trying.

Amid the chaos sits Mina. Mina with her ‘minaricano’, in her penguin pajamas, watching a cartoon on tv. Giggling softly when the character on tv does something stupid, sipping her coffee and just enjoying her personal little bubble on the couch. Even with clothes flinging around over her head, screaming match between Momo and Sana about color coordinating their wardrobe and 2yeon smacking lips in the corner, it doesn’t bother Mina one bit. Because today until whenever they’re needed, Mina’s plan is to just sleep, eat, binge and repeat. _Fuck yeah_ , she thought. Until someone starts talking to her.

“You’re not going out Mina?”

“Nope.” She ended with a pop. Jihyo sits down next to her, holding onto her thigh. Her brows furrowed, lips in a frown. If Mina didn’t know any better the leader looks worried for her. But she knows Jihyo. Caring, kind and a worrier. The bubble of peace that she blew around her pops and leaves a mess of emotion all over. She hates when they feel the need to worry about her. She doesn’t want their pity. Maybe Jihyo realized what Mina was feeling and had the decency to look guilty for the line of thoughts coursing through her mind.

“Alright, if you don’t want to that’s okay too.” With a pat on the back Jihyo awkwardly got up towards the kitchen. Jihyo is never awkward. The tension in the air is palpable. As if you can touch it and cut it with a knife, like butter, screw it she doesn’t know how metaphor works. They don’t know how to treat her now, skating around her on thin fucking ice. She hates being seen as weak so it suffocates Mina to the very bone of her existence. The effect of the disaster that happened a few months ago that she dubbed ‘Mina broke the fuck down’ can still be felt until today.

She loves her members, she does, but right now she just wants them to treat her like normal. Not like some paper doll that might shred if they pull on her too hard. She had enough of that with her parents. The problem is never about them. The problem is just her being scared to perform on stage. But the amount of love she felt from the fans and the girls surrounding her now is what helped her get through with it (and the Doctors that JYP provided to her). If she doesn’t stop whatever vibe is happening right now, her anxiety might crawl into this moment and ruin whatever progress that she has achieved. And it’s a lot.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Mina took her time to look at every member’s face in the room. With determination etched onto her face, she puts her ‘minaricano’ on the table and squeaked out.

“Please don’t leave me.”, She cupped her mouth in an instant, surprised by whatever the hell that came out of it. Her eyes are wide as saucers and thoughts jumbling a million miles per hour. Everyone in the room was stunned by the admission and she feels like she wants to cry at how weak she sounds like but within seconds they all crowd around her like busy bees tending to their honey, to _her._

She was squished into the couch by 8 bodies. Everyone got a hold of her, squeezing, petting and kissing areas on her body that was close to them. Mina felt like she wanted to cry for another reason entirely because holy fuck this is overwhelming. Sure, they gave her support while she was on hiatus, messaging, skyping and calling because she was out of reach, so it was never physical. But feeling the love radiating from all of them coursing directly into her instead of through a screen is fucking magical. It won’t shoo the anxiety away entirely, but to Mina it comes close to that.

“Of course we’ll stay Mina.” Sana whispered into her hairline. Everyone hummed their agreement, still giving each part of Mina’s body attention. But even with how lovely this moment is Mina was hit with a pang of guilt because they were all ready to go out and enjoy their day. It starts with a sniffle but cranked up to full-on sobbing because Momo was kissing each of her fingers gently like barely-there kisses but Mina still felt it. It feels like promises burning into her skin. Promises to stay.

In her sobbing, she hiccupped apologies after apologies to everyone, but they shut it down by assuring her that she did nothing wrong to them. They stay on that couch until Mina’s sobbing subsided and one by one kissed her tears away. Mina calmed down from that, practically melt herself into the couch, head fuzzy and soft like cotton. They got up to change back into pajamas, showing Mina that they indeed wanted to stay with her.

As they sit around her, some watching tv and some cuddling the life out of her (Jihyo and Sana), Mina is calm. Maybe deep down she truly needs her friends to smother her with affection. Maybe being weak for a little bit is okay (not often, never often). But what's Mina really sure right now is that she’s not alone. Never alone.

**Author's Note:**

> #Getwellsoonmina


End file.
